The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
Display apparatuses may be apparatuses for visually displaying images such as televisions or monitors. In recent years, liquid crystal display apparatuses as flat panel displays have formed a majority of display apparatuses in the market.
A display apparatus according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0046481. The display apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0046481 is manufactured through an assembly process in which a display panel and a backlight unit are packaged with a space between a front cover and a bottom cover to mount a back cover on a rear side of the bottom cover. Here, the covers may be coupled by using a plurality of assembly components for assembling and a plurality of screw members for screw-coupling.
However, in the display apparatus according to the related art, the number of assembly components required for performing the assembly process is many and complicated. Further, the plurality of screw members may deteriorate efficiency in the assembly process.
Also, due to the complicated assembly process and the use of the plurality of assembly components required for performing the assembly process with the plurality of screw members, manufacturing costs rise.